


Recollections of Strength

by daddygod



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygod/pseuds/daddygod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I feel powerful' he tells himself, 'It's not giving in if I'm in control.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollections of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> i hate ri eichi is obviously the lg

        There was no reason for him to be nervous, no reason to be shaking and sweating as much as he was. It was something they both agreed on, no surprises and no embarrassment- or rather no unintentional embarrassment. With trembling hands the student council president of Yumenosaki Academy, Eichi Tenshouin, pulled a diaper on and stood in front of a wall length mirror. He laughed, the sound nearly hysterical, and glared into the eyes of his reflection, daring it to mock him. 'I could be locked up for this, I  _should_ be locked up for this,' the look in his eyes echoed his scathing thoughts, pushing more blood to his face and, regrettably, his already half hard cock. With effort, Eichi pulled his gaze away from the mirror and took a steady step towards the unlocked bathroom door before stopping. "That's right, I'm in the school. Wearing a diaper. And I'm hard," The reality of the situation pushed its way out of his mouth, and he almost felt consoled by hearing it out loud. Except he didn't. He only felt worse and harder than he had before he spoke. Steeling himself, he broke that train of thought and walked forward again, this time making it all the way to the door and putting a hand on the handle. He waited another second before pulling it open and stepping out into a dark, empty hallway. School was out. It was the weekend. Of course it was empty and dark. Reassured, Eichi strode quickly to the student council room, his breathing becoming harsh the closer he got. By the time he got there, he was nearly panting, and his flush had increased. The door was unlocked at least, as he had left his key in his pants back in the bathroom. He gathered himself one final time and stepped into the room.

 

        He was beautiful. A god. Eichi felt his knees weaken at the sight of Wataru, naked and absolutely glowing before him. Any last regret he felt crumbled at the sight of his friend sitting on  _his desk_ completely nude and flushed from the early summer heat. Swallowing, he moved forward silently and trance-like, his arousal returning. Wataru watched him without saying a word for once, his silence sending chills down the blond's bare spine. They watched each other for what seemed like an eternity before the "masked freak" opened his mouth and spoke the words they had agreed on days ago, "Sit on daddy's lap." With that it was like the spell had broken and Eichi lunged forward to place himself completely in his lover's grip, pressing his eager mouth against the other's grinning one. Hands gripped at each other and breath was exchanged as they grew closer in a new way, the excitement of the situation just setting in. It seemed like only seconds had passed when Wataru was forcefully pulling Eichi back by his hair and whispering words into his ear in that deep voice of his. "You're going to sit here, and you're going to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" It was exhilarating, being told what he had ordered his friend to say not even a week ago. He had written the theater master a script for the event, had told him to memorize it or face a punishment. And he had done it, had memorized it exactly as he had wished.  _It was glorious._  

 

        "Of course daddy, anything for you," Eichi had a part to play as well, or the performance would be wasted, completely wasted. He pushed himself down against the desk, arranging his body into a tasteful display of pale flesh and white diaper. Wataru sighed deeply and let his hands wander as he moved to straddle his submissive partner. His dick brushed against Eichi's own hidden length, bringing a moan to his lips and a flush to his cheeks. He moved his diaper clad hips towards the source of the pleasure only to have them pressed firmly into the desk below by strong, broad hands. There were no words but the look in the long haired man's eyes was enough of a warning. 'Don't get out of line', they said, 'You will only do as I say'. Eichi gathered the last of his self control and forced himself to remain still, whimpering at the slow roll of hips that was his reward. Above him, he could see sweat starting to form on Wataru's strong body, his cock growing harder with every brush against the soft material below him. A sudden sound from outside the window broke their concentration, before they started moving again, faster with the realization and excitement at how easily they could be caught. Eichi whimpered once more, a strong feeling welling up inside him. He was nowhere near orgasm, he realized hazily. 'It must be time for  _that'_ he thought in a rush of arousal. "Daddy....ahn," His words came out weak and shaky with moans between them, "I need to go." The brush of lips and hands against his skin paused, before resuming with a new spark of energy.

 

        "Then go baby, go ahead," Was the breathy reply; Wataru's words were tinged with his own arousal. Eichi moaned louder at the permission and let himself release what he'd been holding in. The warmth of his own piss spread through the diaper, leaking out at the sheer amount. His backside was soaking and his semi hard cock was pulsing in slight pain but also a warmth that only caused him to grow harder. As the last of it dripped from his straining tip his partner reached into the diaper and wrapped a warm, dry hand around his aching length. The sudden feeling caused his hips to buck up in pleasure, allowing Wataru's hand to slide down to his balls. "Fuck, you're soaking even down here..." The man's words were almost reverent as he fondled the piss soaked skin and kissed along his neck. Eichi was at a loss for words, only able to cry breathlessly at the new feeling of hands and urine on him. The smell was overpowering, but it was tinged with the telltale scent of sex and sweat, and he couldn't get enough. Wataru was whispering expletives and stroking him faster, pulling at the skin almost painfully but still as gentle as his hands always were with him. As he grew closer to his own climax he grabbed hold of his lover's dripping cock, stroking him at a stuttering but firm pace.

 

        Moans and grunts filled the air of the office, the increased heat flushing the skin of its two occupants even more than their mutual masturbation was. As they grew closer to their climaxes, words were spewed into the hot air, swears and loud keens of each others' names. With a few more rapid strokes, Eichi felt a heavy jerking within him and suddenly he was coming. It was blissful, the feeling of his own semen splashing onto the already piss soaked interior of the diaper and Wataru's hot hand. That very hand soon removed itself and wrapped around its owner's straining length, replacing Eichi's trembling hand. With a loud shout Wataru was coming all over the blond's chest, his own chest heaving with effort and relief as they basked in post-orgasm bliss. They remained in that position for a while, simply enjoying the way their bodies became almost boneless, breath coming out wispy and deep. Too soon, it was over, and reality faded back in. Eichi let out a broken laugh, everything playing out clearly in his head. "It was worth all the trouble, thank god." He wheezed out another laugh before falling silent. Wataru wasn't looking at him, but his pinched smile told him everything. He covered his face and let his friend clean up. They never spoke a word.

 

        

 

 

        


End file.
